


Later

by Talullah



Series: Lindir/Rúmil [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love the way he feels...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tuxedo_elf.
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

I love the way he feels, his skin cold from the freezing water. I want to warm him all over. The mere though of it makes me groan but when I try to catch him he shoos me into the cold bath.

"Hurry, we don't have time now."

I make an exaggerated pout and stomp my way to the tub, but he knows I'm not really angry or disappointed. A few minutes later he comes in, all dressed and nibbles my ear.

"Later, my luscious, lustful, Galadhel," he whispers in promise. I shiver. It's not the cold of the water.

_Finis  
May 2005_


End file.
